goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gfourtx's Rants S5 E38: Roary The Racing Car
Transcript Roary The Racing Car?, more like Scary The Stupid Piece Of Shit!, oh my god!, this show sucks!, this show is about that stupid racing car named Roary!, and he likes to do failure racing adventures with his stupid racing friends, Roary is stupid!, he can't be the fastest car, CiCi doesn't know how to be cool at stunts, Drifter is stupid at drifting!, why does he slide alot?, if he keeps doing that, he he will be hurt, Tin Top is a scaredy cat!, and if anyone or to be a demon, he would freak out!, he also reminds me of Lofty from Bob The Builder, which he is bad enough, Maxi is a major Show-Off who want's to win, if so, i bet he would loose, Plugger was an insult to Tow Mater from Cars, he also doesn't know how to be a real Tow-Truck, Hellie is a mother fucking helicopter that flies 247, and in one episode that he crash landed, hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha soi soi soi soi soi soi soi rafle rafle rafle rafle rafle, he deserves it, FB is a clumsy crap hole, if you ask him is the Earth round or flat, he would say that the Earth is flat, well, he is wrong, the Earth is round, not flat, James stole the name of James Bond, his name also reminds me of James from Thomas & Friends, which is bad enough, he is also an insult to Finn McMissile from Cars 2, Conrod is also a scaredy cat!, and if anyone or to be a demon, he would freak out, Nick The Police Car doesn't arrest robbers!, and Breeze, well, no one gives a shit about her, not 1. 6. 3. 4. 2. 5. 7. 9. 8. 74. 13. 16, not even 10. 20. 30. 40. 50. 60. 70. 80. 90. not even 100, not even infinity, this show was a huge Rip-Off of Cars, Cars 2, and Cars 3, one of my favourite Pixar movies, and Roary The Racing Car is a toddler version of Cars, Cars 2, and Cars 3, the animation is crap!, the stories are lame!, the music is shit!, the theme song and ending songs are stupid, and the characters like to have sex at night, smoke pot, eat poop for dinner, drink pee when they are thirsty, go to school naked when it's time for school to begin!, were diapers as there underwere, and jack-off when they are board, thank god this show got cancelled in 2010!, and thank god it got taken off the air five years ago in 2013, do you know who likes this show, all characters from My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic, they wan't to join the race, but they can't because they belong to Hasbro, not PBS Sprout, and do you know who hates this show, Kenny McCormick, he wan'ts to replace Roary and his stupid friends wheels with brick underneath, so screw Roary The Racing Car! and screw Blaze and the monster machines!, Cars, Cars 2, and Cars 3 are 100000000000000000000000000000000000000 times better than Roary The Racing Car!, And Roary, Drifter, CiCi, Maxi and Tin Top Get Grounded will be A billion times better than Roary The Racing Car!, End of rant! [[Trivia]]